Lucky Seven
by StayAlive
Summary: Larxene and Demyx spend their last day together before Larxene goes to Castle Oblivion. *Oneshot* Larx Dem


A/n: Ok, here's the second one-shot I came up with last night. This one and the third one I'm working on are my favorites. So I hope you like them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Lucky Seven**

Only yesterday they were sitting staring out into the sea between worlds.

"Are you sure you have to leave tomorrow, Larxene?"

The blonde haired girl sighed. "Yeah, I'm sure, Demyx."

Demyx reached over and took her hand. "You know I'll miss you, right?"

Larxene grinned. "Of course I know that, but it won't be forever, ya know?"

"But what if"-

"Do you really think I'm gonna let some goofy kid with a giant house key as a weapon beat me? Huh, yeah right."

Demyx laid back and stared at the moon. "I don't question your strength, Larx, but...oh nevermind."

Larxene came to lay beside him. She rested her head on his chest. "But what?" she whispered.

"What if we just left? It would only be the two of us. We wouldn't have to worry about the Heartless or being a Nobody. We both know we have hearts and that we're together and that's all that counts."

Larxene smiled sadly. "You know I can't do that, Dem. I'm not one to disobeye orders or to abandon a mission."

"Yeah, I know."

"But when I come back we can be alone because when I come back the wielder of the keyblade will be gone. And I'll come home without a scratch on me."

Demyx kissed her forehead gently and smiled. "And you're not one to go back on your work either."

Larxene rolled onto Demyx's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for a long time.

Finally, Larxene said softly, "I want to stay here with you."

Demyx fought back tears. He was not going to cry. "Then don't. Please, stay here with me."

She looked up at him and gave him a watery smile. Tears rolled down her own cheeks. "If only I could."

"I know you'll come home."

"But Demyx, we know the fairytales. How they end. You and I both know that the hero always wins."

"It doesn't have to be like that."

"We were doomed before we even began collecting hearts. This time, we aren't the heroes."

"It sucks!" Demyx exclaimed causing Larxene to look back up at him.

The sun began to raise over the black waters. Larxene sighed and sat up.

"Don't go," Demyx begged one last time. "Just please, don't go."

Larxene reached into her cloak. "Here, if you have this you know I have to come back and get it."

Demyx smiled a little and took the blue and yellow kunai from Larxene. "But you might need it."

"If I can do the job with eight I'm sure I can do it with seven."

Demyx chuckled sadly to himself. "Lucky seven." It was an inside joke between them.

"I'll be fine, I promise."

He stood up along with her. This time he kissed her fully on the lips. They broke apart after a minute. Larxene gave him a sad smile and stepped into a dark portal.

And that was the last time he had seen his beloved.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Today Demyx sat in his room. He stared at a picture of her. It had been a few days since she had left and he was determined that she would return.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he called. "Oh, hey Axel."

The redheaded Nobody walked in and sat down beside Demyx on his bed.

"Hey."

"What's up?" Demyx asked. Axel usually didn't bother him unless it was important.

"I'm sorry, Dem, Larxene isn't coming back from Castle Oblivion." Axel said quietly.

"What?" Demyx gasped.

"She isn't coming back."

"Oh, ok." Axel patted him on the shoulder and got up and left.

Larxene wasn't coming back? But she had promised. She had said that that goofy kid could never beat her. He played with her kunai. Was lucky seven not so lucky anymore?

Larxene had said it. They were doomed from the start. So would the same thing happen to him? He missed Larxene terribly, but he still wasn't sure about sinking into darkness. What if he couldn't find her?

He shook his head. He knew he would find her. No matter what.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Demyx pulled his sitar out from the air above him. He strummed a few chords.

"For Larxene." he whispered.

And he and Sora went at each other.

Though he didn't care for the outcome, Demyx still fought hard even though he figured that he wanted to lose.

Then the blow came.

He dropped his sitar and it disappeared.

"No way!" Demyx cried falling to his knees.

Before he was completely gone he heard a laugh. It wasn't just any laugh. It was _her_ laugh.

He looked up and smiled. Larxene stood in front of Demyx and offered him her hand. Just as he disappeared Demyx accepted the hand.

"I knew I'd find you." Demyx whispered hugging her.

Larxene smiled and kissed him. They were surrounded by darkness, but they still had each other.

A/n: Well, there it is. Hope you liked it. I figure I like this next one coming up better. It took a lot of thought. Anyway, don't ask why I put Larxene and Demyx together. They just seem like a possible couple. Heh, they aren't even in a cutscene together. Heheheh. Please review! Thanks!


End file.
